Field
The present invention primarily relates to specific herbicide combinations comprising (i) glufosinate and/or salts thereof and (ii) indaziflam and to compositions comprising said specific herbicide combinations. The present invention further relates to a method of producing said specific herbicide combinations and compositions comprising said specific herbicide combinations. The present invention also relates to the use of said specific herbicide combinations and compositions comprising said specific herbicide combinations in the field of agriculture, in particular as plant growth regulators and for controlling harmful plants or undesired plant growth, as well as to corresponding methods.
Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,963 describes phosphorus-containing compounds with herbicidal activity, of which, in particular, phosphinothricin (2-amino-4-[hydroxy(methyl)phosphinoyl]butanoic acid; common name: glufosinate) and its salts have acquired commercial importance in the agrochemistry (agricultural chemistry) sector.
WO 00/16627 A1 teaches synergistic active substance combinations for controlling harmful plants, wherein as active substance (A) amino triazines of a certain structure type are used.
WO 2004/069814 A1 describes amino-1,3,5 triazines N-substituted with chiral bicyclic radicals, and their use as herbicides and plant growth regulators.
WO 2006/007947 A1 discloses various herbicide combinations, comprising constituents (A) and (B), wherein as one possible constituent (A) indaziflam is mentioned, and as constituent (B) a large number of many differend other herbicides are listed.
WO 2010/009819 A2 relates to a method for selective weed control in turf or lawn by using compounds of formula (I) defined therein. In WO 2010/009819 A2, indaziflam is one of the compounds of formula (I), and also certain combinations of the compounds of formula (I) with further herbicides are disclosed in WO 2010/009819 A2.
Weed Technology 2013, 27, 422-429 reports on the burndown and weed control to protect citrus plants by tank mixing saflufenacil, glufosinate and indaziflam.
CN 103 329 931 describes compositions of indaziflam and glufosinate in a ratio of 1:(0.2 to 10).
The Horticultural Weed Control Report 2012 from the Oregon State University describes inter alia weed control in hazelnuts in Lane County, Oreg., where also mixtures of glufosinate and indaziflam were used.
In their application, herbicidal crop protection agents (herbicides) known to date for controlling harmful plants or unwanted vegetation, e.g. in permanent crops or on permanent cropland, have some disadvantages, be it (a) that they have no or else insufficient herbicidal activity against specific harmful plants, (b) that the spectrum of harmful plants which can be controlled with the herbicides is not broad enough, (c) that the selectivity of herbicides in and the compatibility with (young) plantation crops is too low, thereby causing unwanted damage and/or unwanted reduced harvest yields of the (young) plantation crops, (d) that the initial herbicidal activity is not high or not strong enough and/or (e) that the herbicidal activity does not last long enough.
Overall, the herbicidal activity, i.e. one or more of the above aspects (a), (b) (c), (d) and/or (e) of the herbicides like glufosinate and/or agronomically acceptable salts thereof used so far still allow some improvement.